pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Lunar Republic
The New Lunar Republic is a large, powerful, and ancient nation led by Princess Luna. The New Lunar Republic is currently the second-oldest nation that still exists in the world, having been founded just a few hours after the current oldest nation, Salvarity. As a state, the New Lunar Republic is notable not only for its age, but also for its primarily equine population. The New Lunar Republic is a leading member of The Polis and Luna is the current Archon Basilinna of the alliance, as well as the commander of its military forces as the Guardian of the Citadel. =History= Independence and Early Period Prior to its independence, the New Lunar Republic was part of the former nation of Equestria. However, tired of the autocratic and oppressive rule of Princess Celestia, the New Lunar Republic was formed by Princess Luna as a new, more democratic and free nation for the ponies of Equestria. While for a time it seemed likely that there would be war between the two rival states, a peace was agreed upon and the New Lunar Republic was granted independence. ANTO and the First Great Reset Seeking protection, the New Lunar Republic decided to join the then rapidly-growing and extremely-powerful ANTO alliance. The New Lunar Republic struggled to establish itself as a power at first before a mysterious event, known as the "First Great Reset", caused all nations to become equal in size and power once again. Seizing upon the opportunity, Princess Luna led her nation to grow immensely in a short period of time. As a member of ANTO, the New Lunar Republic thrived, quickly becoming one of the leading nations in the world. War and the Decline of ANTO For many moons, the New Lunar Republic prospered, but it was not to last. ANTO began to lose powerful members as they mysteriously ceased to exist, becoming some the first nations to be classified as "Former Nations". Seeing ANTO lose power, several newer nations in new and thriving alliances combined forces to raid the members of a weakened ANTO. Among their targets was the New Lunar Republic, who engaged in two different wars against these agressor nations. Though today these raider nations would be classified as rouges and looked upon with scorn and disgust, they were seen as honorable and justified nations by their contemporaries. Eventually, Princess Luna and the New Lunar Republic became tired of these rogues and sought a new alliance, leaving the collapsing ANTO to be picked apart by raiders. Joining The Polis After leaving ANTO, it did not take Princess Luna long to find her still-powerful nation a new alliance. After just a few days, the New Lunar Republic gained acceptance into The Polis. With the addition of the New Lunar Republic, The Polis jumped several places into the world's top five alliances. Increasing Influence and Power Owing to the New Lunar Republic's considerable military power and population, as well as Luna's immense experience with the affairs of the world, the New Lunar Republic soon had the respect to match its strength. As a new member of The Polis, the New Lunar Republic entered a period of growth that would even exceed that of the time after the joining of ANTO. The New Lunar Republic grew at this time to become one of the top five nations in the world, though with the rapid growth of Exodite the country dropped to around 15th overall. Despite its loss in ranking, it was clear that the New Lunar Republic was a leader of its newly-joined alliance, and Luna would soon seek to gain a position of authority in The Polis. Guardian of the Citadel As buzzboygt of the Golden City decided to step down as The Polis's Guardian of the Citadel, the alliance looked for a member to step up and take the position. Princess Luna was the first to announce her interest in the position, and the Archons of The Polis looked no further. After a quick and unanimous vote, Luna was appointed Guardian of the Citadel and thus the commander of the alliance's armed forces. It was a joyous time in the New Lunar Republic, as the nation surged towards the top ten once more. Unfortunately for the nation, a disaster of unprecedented magnitude lurked just around the corner. The Second Great Reset and the New Polis Disaster To be added. Refounding The Polis To be added. Luna Declared Archon Basilinna To be added. Decline of the Polis and Slow Growth Era To be added. The Lunar Renaissance To be added. Baby Boom To be added. Friendship Through Superior Firepower To be added. The Beginning of Space Colonization To be added. The Sith-Lunar War To be added. Manehattan Attacks To be added. International Response and Aid To be added. Deployment of the Orbital Friendship Cannon To be added. =Government Structure= To be added. =Demographics= To be added. =Foreign Policy= To be added. =Armed Forces= To be added. =Culture= To be added. Category: Nation